poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The super hero film challenge
This is how the super hero film challenge goes in Super Hero-id of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: Action. wakes up Mike: Did you hear that? Terra: Hear what, Mike? Ven telling Ryan to practice his Keyblade skills? Mike: No. It sounded more like a call for help. Crash Bandicoot: Whatever it is, Mike, I hope it's good. Sci-Ryan: Let's go check it out. Aqua: Ok, Sci-Ryan. follow him outside Sci-Ryan: Courtney? Ryan? Ven? Zoey? Ventus: Sci-Ryan? Aqua? You heard something? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Sci-Twi: It came from that way. Ryan F-Freeman: Come on! run towards the film set Crash Bandicoot: This way. Emmet: I think I heard a whoosh. Sci-Mike: What whoosh? Emmet: The kind of whoosh when someone jumps of something or runs past. look up Crash Bandicoot: Who's that? Chris McLean: It's me. Chris. lands on the ground, dressed like Superman Thomas: Whoa. Zoey: It's Superman! Ryanosa Daisy: No. It's actually me, Ryanosa. Crash Bandicoot: I guess Chris is Batman. Ryanosa Daisy: You guessed it. climbs down, carrying Chef Hatchet with him Courtney: Ok, Can someone tells us what the heck is going on here? Ryanosa Daisy: When... Chris... Feel... Like... It. And now... He feel like it. Chris McLean: Today's challenge is superhero. gasps Leshawna: Today's challenge is "Nu-uh". We just woke up and I haven't even brushed my teeth yet. Beth: Or had breakfast. Ventus: Duncan and I are going to bed. Ryanosa Daisy: Evil never sleeps and nether will you. Besides, super heroes do not do the things of mere mortals. Chris McLean: Yeah. They have screaming ladies to rescue. Harold: Actually, many super heroes ARE mere mortals. My favorite, The Incredible Owl Man, catches thieves just like mice. But, come morning, he puts his pants on one leg at a time. Ventus: Yeah. Just like what people do. Chef Hatchet: Speak for yourself, boys. Evil Ryan: How did you and Ven like it when Owl Man scratch your eyes out with his talons? I don't think so. So, shut it! Chris How did I do, Chris? Chris McLean: Great. Bertram T. Monkey: Well. I guess Evil Ryan is a bit like Chris McLean. Ryanosa Daisy: Yup. Ok. There are 3 things in all super hero films. 1, super heroes have super powers. 2, super heroes save people. And Chris' fav one. 3, super heroes wear tights. Which means you lot will be wearing..giggles Teeny tiny tights. contestants groan Ryansoa Daisy: Why are you in your pajamas? Get dressed and meet us back here on set in super hero speed. Which means, you should already be back here. laughs And make sure to wear something that goes with spandex. Chris McLean: Yeah. What he said. do so Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks for giving Harold a burrito, Duncan. And thank Sonata for that taco she made. Duncan: No problem. the confessional Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Duncan is nice when I saw Gwen. Me and Sonata likes tacos. Oh. The cheese and the lettuce and the yummy tortilla shell. camera change to Harold Harold: The fact is beans have lot of protein. smiles And they're a major source of fiber and they'll make you fart. wind. laughs and then eats a bit of a burrito I like beans. to the film set Jessie Primefan: Hey, Terra. You think Black Ryan Max is refromed? Terra: Yes. You think he's gonna come in Ryan and take over? He won't let it happen. the confessional Jessie Primefan: I know Black Ryan Max is reformed and all but, Odette told me that he may help Ryan. to the film set Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, guys. We've got a challenge to get on with. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Casey Fairbrother: Oh, Cody. You're so cute when you are up for a challenge. blushes Crash Bandicoot: You're blushing, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: nods I guess Terra is ok with me as a smitten kitten. Sam (Danny Phantom): Ahem. to Sunset She can hear you, you know. Bertram T. Monkey: Sam? I didn't know you are here in this world. Sam (Danny Phantom): Ryan called. He said that if any ghosts were to show up, Danny, Tucker and me would be perfect for the job. Matau T. Monkey: I guess you and I don't have ghost powers, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Evil Ryan: I wonder what costume am I gonna make. shrugs Courtney: Maybe Lindsey could use her stench as her power. Leshawna: I wouldn't talk, Ryan and Aged Chedder Chick. the confessional Ryan F-Freeman: Courtney had enough of Leshawna. Aged Chedder Chick? If she was a cheese, she'd be the one from Italy or London. Not aged chedder. to the film set Ryanosa Daisy: For your first challenge. Each of you will have to create your own hero identity. Harold: Sounds simple. Ryanosa Daisy: You make your own super hero costumes using imagination and lots of spandex. dump truck dumbs rubbish on the ground Chris McLean: Ryanosa. If you please. Ryanosa Daisy: And some other junk. You will be judged on originality and style of costume, how rocking your super power is and how awesome your hero name is. Top scorer wins an advantage to the next round. Chef Hatchet and Meg Spruce, my sister, will, of course, play the roles of super villains. And to be honest, it won't be a stretch. his kitty and Meg Spruce appear in costumes Chris McLean: Meet Pythonicus! And his sidekick kitty, Dander Boy! Ryanosa Daisy: And say hello to Nega-Supergirl! pose Ryanosa Daisy: They will try to sabotage you at every turn. Any questions? Good. And... ACTION!! Twilight Sparkle: I call pink. Cody Fairbrother: I'll look good in green, Twilight. Green's mine. I'll go with green. get to work Matau T. Monkey: Forget super-powers. Courtney is on a super power trip. sabotages several contestants makes his costume out of metal. Meg Spurce paints an dark purple stripe on it makes his costume. Chef puts the Danny Phantom Logo on it sabotages Harold Hatchet don't get to sabotage Duncan because, Duncan don't care to make a costume sabotages Mike Ryanosa Daisy: Now, we're in a super hero costume overall design. Our first super-model! Spruce turns off the radio Chris McLean: State your name and super power. Beth: Uhh... Lumber Woman? Ryanosa Daisy: You're a superhero! Act like one! Beth: I'm Lumber Woman and I can talk to plants! Ryanosa Daisy: Really? What are you talking about? The best brand of plant food? That is about worth three points. up is Justin Ryanosa Daisy: Let me guess? Another poor fashion sense? Justin: I am Timber Man! chuckles And my super power is...wood chips at Ryanosa Ryanosa Daisy: Seriously, wood chips? Justin: Oh. And I can float. And make fire as long as I got matches. And I don't get to close to the flame. Ouch. Ryanosa Daisy and Chris McLean: Lame! Meg Spruce: 2 points! Next please! up is Harold Harold: I'm Captain Alberta! And I can swirl up a hot shinook wind! a burrito and trumps a green cloud That's a spicy burrito. fart cloud floats towards Chef Chef Hatchet: coughs It burns! Ryanosa Daisy: It's impressive. Chris McLean: Gross, but, impressive. Now that Owen's gone, someone's gonna carry the fiery touch. Ryanosa Daisy: Extra points for keeping it Canadian. 7 points for Captain Alberta. Harold: Yeah! up is Duncan Meg Spruce: Dude? Where's your costume? Duncan: I don't do spandex, Meg. I'm the All-Seeing Eye. And I've got physique powers. I can see into the future. Crash Bandicoot: Duncan? You think that... Duncan: his eyes Crash is about to learn a painful life lesion. Harold Harold: Ow! Ryanosa Daisy: Even Chris and I saw that coming. 2 points. up is Courtney Ryanosa Diasy: And what are you suppose to be? Courtney: I'm the Human Cricket! Ryanosa Daisy: laughs And what are you going to do? Are you gonna chirp us into submission? HA! Meg Spruce: My brother's right. You think you can chirp him and Ryan into submission? Courtney: Actually, Meg and Ryanosa...on ear plugs and rubs her legs together making an awful noise Ryanosa Daisy: Ow! OK! I GET IT! STOP IT! stops Ryanosa Daisy: But it was impressive. Chris McLean: 8 points. Now we're getting somewhere. up is Cody Ryanosa Daisy: Wow. Who are you? Cody Fairbrother: Plant. Prince Plant. Chris McLean: And what kind of powers have you got? Cody Fairbrother: Poison Ivy's. Meg Spruce: scoffs Yeah right. shoots vines from his back and then kisses Meg Spruce Ryanosa Daisy: Wow. I think this is awesome. An extra point for kissing my sister. 9 points. is Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Knock, knock, puddin. Say hello to the new improved Ryanarley Quinn! Meg Spruce: Let me guess, you have Harley Quinn's powers? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes and watch this. out a hammer and breaks a crate Ryanosa Daisy: Holy Crash Bandicoot, Chris! Chris McLean: That's good. 10 points. is Mike Mike: I'm Black Tornado. Ryanosa Daisy: What's your superpower? spins and causes a strong tornado-like wind to blow Ryanosa Daisy: My hair! I guess it is cool. 5 points. is Crash Crash Bandicoot: My name is Damien Phantom. Ventus: Excuse me. Damien Phanton is already picked by me so. Pick something else. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. Ryanosa I'm Captain Bandicoot. Ryanosa Daisy: Captain Bandicoot. Cool name. test his powers by bouncing into the air and then pouncing on Chef Ryanosa Daisy: I guess bouncing is what Tiggers do best. 8 and a half points. Meg Spruce: I hope he's ok. it's Sci-Ryan's turn Sci-Ryan: I'm Batman! Meg Spruce: Oh wow. Ryanosa Daisy: Yeah. throws a Bat-A-Rang which hits Chef Chris McLean: Well. Ryanosa and Meg loved Batman as kids. 10 points. Sci-Ryan: Thank you. Sci-Twi's turn Ryanosa Daisy: And who are you? Midnight Sparkle? chuckles Sci-Twi: No. Actually, I'm Sci-Fi Girl. flips up a panel on her wrist and types in something causing a laser to come out Meg Spruce: Whoa. it Ryanosa Daisy: Cool. 9 points. And thanks for the lazers. Sci-Twi: You're welcome. the Dazzlings' turn Adagio Dazzle: We're the Dazzling Masks. Ryanosa Daisy: Cool. Demonstrate your powers. Song "Remember" starts playing Adagio Dazzle: Ember~ Sonata Dusk: You will remember~ Aria Blaze: Ember, one thing remains~ The Dazzlings: Oh, Ember~ So warm and tender~ falls under thier spell Meg Spruce: Ryanosa? Ryanosa Daisy: along I will remember your name~ The Dazzlings: Ember~ You will remember~ Ryanosa and the Dazzlings: Ember, one thing remains~ Chris McLean: What's got into him? Meg Spruce: He may have fallen under their spell. Chris McLean: Ok. I think it's 10 points for the Dazzling Masks. it's Twilight's turn Twilight Sparkle: I'm Masked Matterhorn. Ryanosa Daisy: I guess I loved Power Ponies. What will your power be? sends out a magic beam of ice Ryanosa Daisy: muffled So... cold... Somebody get me a hot place like a hottub? Spruce does so Chris McLean: Awesome. 9.9 points. others had their go and it's Leshanwa's turn Leshawna: I'm Super Aqua Chick. Ryanosa Daisy: What's your power? spits water Ryanosa Daisy: Fair enough. 7 points. up is Lindsey Lindsey: I'm Wonder Woman! Evil Ryan: Wonder Woman already exists, dummy! Courtney: He's right. And she doesn't even look like that. Ryanosa Diasy: Not so fast! Chris likes the costume. Chris McLean: Loved her when I was a kid. What's your power? Lindsey: Duh.. I wonder a lot. Oh. And I have an invincible jet right here. Or did I leave it over there? Ryanosa Daisy: You win! Chris McLean: Cool. Evil Ryan: Bravo. the confesstional Evil Ryan: Lindsey. Honestly, you've gotta get knowledged. I guess Applejack's honesty is starting to rub on me. to the judging Courtney: What? What about originality? Wonder Woman's already a super hero. Ryanosa Daisy: Oh? Is this your show? No. It's my and Chris' show. Which means, WE make the rules. Courtney: Actually, I think my lawyers make the rules. Ryanosa Daisy: True, but we're still the judges of the contest. Chris McLean: My friend deem Lindsey the winner. Which means, she gets an advantage in the next challenge. Lindsey: Cool. Courtney: You may won the fist round, but, we'll see who comes out on top. Evil Ryan: Uhh? Courtney? Did you step on her jet? Ryanosa Daisy: Courtney loses two points for stepping on Lindsey's jet. Evil Anna: Can I have a ride? Agalope: And me? Lindsey: Who else wants to ride in my invisible jet? Ryan F-Freeman: We do. Evil Ryan: We love this show. I guess Ryan is a smitten kitten with Courtney and.. Sci-Ryan: Your hands are on fire. Evil Ryan: That's my point in costume making. Sci-Ryan: No, I mean, your hands are on fire. Ryan notice his hands and they're on fire. He runs to a water bucket and puts his hands in it Evil Ryan: Phew! Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Evil Ryan: Yeah. I'm ok. Like Ryan and Sari, I am a techno-organic. And an immortal one. Crash Bandicoot: Boy. At least he didn't say his hero name is Smitten Kitten. Ryan F-Freeman: Excuse me. to Sunset sighs Sci-Ryan: I guess Rianna did like Wonder Woman as well. nods and puts his hand on Rianna's hand and his eyes turn white sees the time they used the Keyblades of Peoples hearts Goofy: It won't work! The Keyhole's not finished yet! Rianna F-Fiona: You're right, Goofy. Sora: What can we do? Jessie Primefan: Maybe. I think we could wake Mike and Kairi up. Rianna F-Fiona: Yes, Jessie. If we can free their hearts. Sora: But... but how? spots two Keyblades Rianna F-Fiona: A Keyblade that unlocks peoples hearts. I wonder. Sora: Should we? Goofy: Sora? Banjo: Rianna? and Rianna walks up to the Keyblades of People's hearts and pick them up Goofy: Sora! Hold on! Jessie Primefan: Rianna! No! Not your heart! Or spark.. Donald: No wait! Rianna F-Fiona: Don't worry. We'll be back. and Rianna turn the Keyblades and stab themselves in the chest eyes turn back to normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. Rianna F-Fiona: What did you see, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: I can't talk about it right now. Ryan F-Freeman: It's ok. at the camera Will Courtney be able to beat Lindsey? Or will Lindsey be better then Courtney and Morro? We'll be right back after the break. the break Ryanosa Daisy: For you second challenge, we will be testing your super powers. the confessional Beth: I don't know if Chris gets that our super powers are fake. I mean, I can't really talk to plants. a plant Hi. What's your name? to the set Chris McLean: You'll have to leap over a building in a single bond using this trampoline from the set of the movie. Ryanosa Daisy: Trampoline Thunder 2! Cool flick. You'll be judged on how far and how high you jump. Please, time your landing and we don't want you to land anywhere then on the soft comfy mattress. The first priority on Total Drama Action is your safety and well being. chuckles Next, you'll have to save a woman falling from a building. The role of the woman will be played by a sack of potatoes in a dress. Which will be a catch for you. The next one is you to run across the telephone wires during a meteor shower. the confessional Ryan Tokisaki: I guess Ryanosa have that bag of spuds. Big deal. Aryan told me that Ryanosa had a date with it. to a scene where Ryanosa having a romantic dinner with the potatoe bag Ryanosa Daisy: So. You like how you love me? on set Ryanosa Daisy: Lindsy won the first round so.. she gets the head-start. Sorina: Cool. I hope Sora did not get turned into a Volpina version of himself called Volpora. bounced from a tramboline, over the building then lands on the mattress. Meg drops the bag of spuds and Lindsey missed Lindsey: Oops. Sorry. Ryan Tokisaki: Looks like Sam and friends are having mashed potatoes tonight, Meg. Not that powdered stuff. Meg Griffin: Yes, Tokiman. Ryashi: Megatron is a pest, Zoey. Feeding off Bertram's generosity. Zoey: Who is this Megatron? Bertram T. Monkey: My target for me to become Sunset’s bodyguard. Sci-Ryan: If I am better then Morro, I could gain the balance of a mountain goat. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer